


May or May Not

by BarricadeGirl22



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadeGirl22/pseuds/BarricadeGirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac throws a party where Truth or Dare is involved, and Grantaire has a major freakout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a start, so it's a bit boring. Please give me feedback so I know what to fix in the long run! Thanks!

Grantaire’s phone buzzed, jolting him from his regular mid-afternoon nap.

**Courf: party tonite at 7. be there**

He yawned dramatically, figuring he should get up anyways, and replied in no time.

**R: count me in**

With a heavy sigh, R swung his legs over the side of the couch, shoving his phone into his back pocket as he stood up. It wasn’t unusual for Courfeyrac to throw a party; he practically had one every week or so, especially in the summer. Though Grantaire wasn’t much of a social butterfly, much less the party animal, he always felt obligated to go because of his friends---and there was Enjolras, of course. An idea popping into his head, R quickly whipped out his phone and speed-texted Courf, his heart racing slightly.

**R: invite E.**   
**Courf: duh**   
**R: is he coming?**   
**Courf: i think so. calm urself**

With that, Grantaire practically sprinted to his bedroom and threw open his closet, adrenaline rushing through his exhausted body, yet he knew that there was no chance for him at all with the golden boy. Either way, I’ll still look good, he thought to himself, pulling out an outfit that screamed “I kind of have an thing for you and you already know but let’s party anyways”, stripping of his hole-in-the-knee pajama pants and worn Led Zeppelin shirt.  
An hour and two beers later, he’d splayed himself out comfortably on the wide couch in Courfeyrac’s living room, observing their usual game of Truth of Dare. He checked his watch. No sign of Enjolras yet. A loud, impatient sigh escaped his lips, which resulted in a pointed look from Courf. 

The doorbell rang. _Shitshitshitshit._ His heart began to race, knowing it was Enjolras behind the door.  _His_ Enjolras. 

"Door's open!" Courf shouted. With that, Apollo turned the corner and stepped into the living room where the circle of teens sat. 

"S'this the party?" He arched a fair brow, the ghost of a crooked smile appearing on his face.

_SHITSHITSHITSHIT._

Grantaire's heart leapt into his throat. The thing was--he never got  _this_ nervous when around Enjolras, so why this once? His now-wide eyes scanned his Apollo's lean, muscular frame, taking in each wrinkle in the red polo he wore, each soft curl of the blonde's tresses, each--

Enjolras' scowl snapped Grantaire out of his trance and back into reality. This familiar scowl, his "what-are-you-staring-at" look, though meant to be degrading, simply melted R's heart even more. He quickly focused his eyes back on the empty beer can in his hand, absentmindedly noting that he needed another. The realization that he hadn't even been paying attention to this trivial game of Truth or Dare came into play when a high-pitched squeal (Jehan) and a chorus of "Oooooh"s rose from the circle next to him. Cosette and Eponine were kissing. _Big. Fucking. Deal._

_"_ Is this seat taken?" Enjolras' velvety-smooth voice seemed to melt Grantaire all over again.  _Shitttttttt_. _Keep calm and be cool._ These words echoed through R's spinning mind, only for him to start babbling in irony. "Oh, nah, you can take it. I mean, it's just a couch cushion. You didn't really have to ask--I mean, you did, because my foot was there, but it's just my foot--I mean, you could've sat on it like it was noth--" The famous scowl struck again. A lump formed in Grantaire's throat as he stopped mid-sentence. He could feel Enjolras' ice-blue eyes boring into his own. _Fuck._

"Thanks...uh...I think I'm going to get a drink, actually, so..." Enjolras trailed off, his cheeks flushing a little as he looked away from Grantaire, tucking a flaxen curl behind his ear.  _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Desperate, R piped up, shifting a bit in his seat. "D-Don't leave m--" He was cut off by a weak, almost sympathetic grin from his Apollo, who shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away to the kitchen.

_You need to chill._

Suddenly, he felt self-conscious, as if the hysterical laughter coming from the circle of his friends was toward him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished with this chapter yet--bit of a writer's block what with school and everything! I'd love love LOVE some feedback if you'd be so kind!  
> Thanks!!!!

It seemed like ages until Enjolras emerged from the kitchen, sipping a tall glass of ginger ale.

"Too wimpy for a beer?" Grantaire had relaxed a little more after having downed another can. 

Enj shot him a death glare and pursed his lips in disapproval. Grantaire  _knew_ drinking was a touchy subject for Enjolras and yet the boy still continued to tease him about it. 

"Shut up." Enjolras snapped back, narrowing his eyes icily. He took another long sip and sat down on the arm of the chair Courfeyrac was slumped against. Courf glanced up at Enj, a cheshire grin on his face. The rest of the amis' heads all turned to Enjolras, smug expressions on their blushing faces. Bossuet whispered something inaudible into Musichetta's ear, and she swatted him playfully as Joly looked on, narrowing his eyes. Marius sat between Cosette and Eponine, his ears turning bright red as they eyed each other across from him. Grantaire's heartbeat sped up as his gaze flickered from Courfeyrac's knowing smirk to Enjolras' face, trying to put two and two together.

"Hey, blondie...truth or dare?"  _That's it._  

Grantaire let out a relieved breath as he realized Courfeyrac wasn't going to spill all of his stories about R's pining and such for Enj.

"I'm not playing..." Enjolras chuckled softly and rolled his eyes before taking a sip of ginger ale.

"C'mon, man! You gotta do it just this once!" Courf badgered him, nudging Enj's leg with his shoulder and glancing over at Grantaire with a playful wink.

Taire began to blush already. _You gotta be kidding me._


End file.
